He Said, She Said
by Wuffy
Summary: Jackie & Hyde Smut with alternating POVs. 'Nuff said. CHAPTER THREE FINALLY UP JAN. 7!
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is nothing but pure smut between Jackie & Hyde. Think of it as taking place Season Five after he's admitted that she's his girlfriend. It's written alternating POVs, starting with Jackie's, and everytime there is a line break, the POV switches. A different way of writing the smut, but hopefully it's still as interesting!_

* * *

The Formans were out for the weekend, and Eric was with Donna on some date to "reconnect", so it was a **perfect** time to spend even **more** time with Steven, Jackie figured. They'd been messing around all summer long -- which had totally been cool -- but now that they were "officially" a couple, she had to wonder why nothing else had happened. Third base was usually where Michael had gone straight for all the time, but Steven hadn't for some reason. It couldn't be lack of experience since she knew that he'd been with his share of girls, but it was still a little bit weird. 

Not that doing it was anything all that special, though. Most of the time it was fine for the guy, **sometimes** fun for the girl, and usually used as a bargaining chip later on in the game. Or, at least that was how it had been with Michael, she kept reminding herself. Why else would he have cheated on her? Maybe she wasn't any good at it!

Jackie drove her dad's car over to the Formans' place and went to the basement where she knew Steven would be all alone. "Hey there," she smiled as she sat on the couch and grinned even more. He was already sitting on the couch, too, which meant it was a **clear** sign for fooling-around-time. She ended up pretty much attacking his lips with hers, thankful she was wearing a skirt tonight, as she sighed into his mouth. She started pulling him down on top of her like they always did, but it felt... different. Her arms were sort of around his chest, but whenever he pinned her on the couch with his hands trapped in her hair, Jackie never could do much but kiss him back and feel her stupid hips moving up to see if she could touch him a little bit more.

It felt so slutty sometimes, but with Steven? She really didn't care much.

"Mmmm," she moaned into his mouth happily as her legs spread open a little bit more, hoping he'd catch on to what she wanted.

* * *

Jackie Burkhart could kiss. No, Jackie Burkhart could **kiss**. He had more than a little experience with making out, and had gotten some of that practice with chicks who'd had plenty of practice themselves, but there was just something really awesome about the way Jackie did it. Maybe it was a really strong tongue (from all the talking, she liked to say) or the little noises she made while they were making out, but whatever it was, Hyde was always happy to be doing it. 

But, he knew very well, doing it wasn't _doing it_, and he hadn't made that move on her yet. He kept telling himself that it was just too soon after being an actual "couple", but that wasn't it. He really wanted to figure it out soon, and when he was stretched out on top of Jackie and felt her starting to move against his hips, Hyde hoped it would be really soon.

Stopping to take a breath, Hyde looked down at her, flushed and a little out of breath. He was holding Jackie's head, his fingers in her hair like he loved to do, and it was almost pinning her down. She gave him a little invitation by spreading her legs and letting her skirt ride up an inch. The lightbulb went off.

Hyde leaned down and ground just a little against her as he whispered in her ear.

"Was there something you wanted, Jackie? Why don't you tell me what it is you want."

* * *

She gasped or moaned or did something that was probably too loud once she felt how hard he was pressed down against her. The jeans weren't making it any easier, either, and she still couldn't move much on the couch. "Steven..." She probably sounded whiny or something, but Jackie was getting all sorts of turned on with him that she'd never really felt before with Michael. Why was that? Her brain was fuzzy at the moment, so she'd figure it all out later. 

_"Was there something you wanted, Jackie? Why don't you tell me what it is you want."_

She nodded dumbly and pushed her hips up to meet his, gasping again and pouting. And why was his voice so damn sexy when he whispered like that? She tried to reach her face up off the couch to meet his lips again, or neck, or someplace to kiss him and finally found the side of **his** neck where she began working on giving him the biggest hickey in the world for making her wait forever. She only came up for air to finally answer him since he wasn't making any moves until, apparently, he got the answer he was looking for.

"You. I want you." Oh God, why had she said that? She bit her lip and tried to calm her breathing down some more, but it wasn't working at all and by now her cute little panties were probably **completely** soaked through and nothing had even happened yet.

* * *

There was one big reason that Hyde had never made Jackie stop referring to him by his first name: it was the moments like this when it came out all slow and soft and wanting that made it worth when it came out other ways. 

He felt her mouth closing over his neck and knew that the warm wet pressure there was going to leave him with a heck of a mark. But then, he really didn't care, since he was enjoying the getting of the hickey too much. Besides, he usually wore shirts with collars, anyway.

Hyde, on the other hand, was keeping his work on Jackie light and as teasing as he could manage. He knew that by this point, it wouldn't have taken any work for him to just get Jackie into bed. But if he knew Kelso, he knew that she'd never gotten _really_ worked up. Now, he decided, it was time for her to learn what that was like.

_"You. I want you."_

He slid one hand down from her hair, down her side, then slid it under her blouse. Giving her small, firm breast a squeeze, he nodded. She was going to hate him for this, but she was going to love it, too.

"You want me to what? C'mon, I just wanna hear you say it..."

Hyde took his hand out from under her shirt and started sliding it South.

"One word... Little word... I bet you know it."

* * *

Okay. She was officially going to kill him if he didn't do something right now which, thank God he did. Steven went from first base to second without missing a beat and she just sighed happily, squirming under his touch. This was where they'd stop, usually. Just messing around, clothes-on sort of stuff, but no home run let alone third base. Her eyes shut, though, and she managed to move her hands around until they started tugging at whatever t-shirt he was wearing. 

_"You want me to what? C'mon, I just wanna hear you say it..."_

"Steven," she groaned as her head shook "no". Say what? She'd already said it! She wanted him. "I can't..."

_"One word... Little word... I bet you know it."_

Jackie opened her eyes and looked at him, biting her lower lip as she tried to think. _"Proving their love for each other?"_ No. _"Making love?"_ No, still too long. _"Doing it?"_ Nope. He wanted her to **think** while his hand was getting ready to slip underneath her skirt and possiblyhopefullymaybe take her panties off?

"I want... you... to..." She blinked and said the only thing that was one word that came to mind. "Sex?" Oh, she was so much worse than Laurie. Her face flushed red with embarrassment even as she had his t-shirt half-way off and she was fighting to breathe normally.

* * *

Part of her was fighting it, and Hyde wasn't that surprised by that. Hell, Jackie had started out as the queen of all squares, and even though she was infinitely cooler now than she was back before and even while she was dating Kelso, there were still plenty of hangups and other ideas that she needed to get taught about and gotten through. And the more he kissed and teased her, the more he was enjoying the idea of being the one to do the teaching. 

The other part of her, he guessed, was the part that really did want him to keep going and not stop. That part of Jackie was wracking her brain trying to come up with the right response.

_"I want... you... to... Sex?"_

Hyde smiled at her and just kept his fingers just under the hem of her skirt, which meant that he was brushing the tops of her thighs.

"So close," he whispered. "but not quite there."

Yeah, he was **definitely** going to enjoy going back to his role of Sensei Hyde, this time in a much more entertaining and satisfying arena than even Zen and the art of ass-kicking.

"Short word," he repeated, "begins with an f... I'll just bet you've heard it before."

His fingertips grazed Jackie's underwear, and sure enough, they came back wet.

"And it definitely means the thing you really, really want me to do to you..."

* * *

_"So close, but not quite there."_

She pouted, groaned, and wriggled underneath him all at once. Months of fooling around without anything **really** happening sort of built up and she was dying now. Why was he doing this? Oh, because he was evil, that was why! Evil, hot, sexy, and evil.

Jerk. At least he was still really hard against her so she knew he wanted it just as bad.

_"Short word... begins with an f... I'll just bet you've heard it before."_

Jackie's eyes widened because, yes, she'd heard the word. She'd just never **said** it before. She just nodded her head, though, not really sure what to say. If she said it, then, what would he think of her? Would he think she was just like all those other rich girls who did it with him and then ignored him at school? That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Steven, and she wanted them to stay as a public couple, and she really didn't care what anyone else thought.

Of course, with his hands touching her thighs and not the spot she **really** wanted, it was driving her nuts. "Steven, please..." Maybe the please worked, though, because she gasped and clung onto him as soon as he brushed her panties and her stupid hips went up again for more touching.

_"And it definitely means the thing you really, really want me to do to you..."_

She licked her lips and stared defiantly into his eyes, which was nice because his sunglasses were off, and figured maybe two could play this game. Besides, if he **finally** decided to go all the way with her or something, it was totally worth it.

"Fuck," she said quietly with a smirk on her face as her legs wrapped around his.

* * *

Well, she hadn't killed him yet, or worse, yelled at him, so Hyde figured that his strategy was working. Not that it was getting all that tough to figure out just how much he was revving up Jackie's engine, what with the way she was grinding herself against the front of his jeans. Of course, that was doing plenty to his own engine, too, not that he minded at all. In fact, what _was_ getting tougher was his ability to stay detached from what else was happening enough to stick to his intended route. 

Jackie's eyes almost made a run for it, but somehow, she was able to hang on to most of her composure. Hyde would have sworn he saw the proverbial lightbulb go off over her head. Of course, it would be a little bit of a struggle to get those four letters out. He watched the little dilemma play itself out inside her head, then was surprised at the smirk that followed.

_"Fuck."_

Houston, we have liftoff, Hyde thought. Jackie's legs wrapped around him and held him tight against her, which was right where he wanted to be anyway. He was starting to be able to feel her warmth right through his jeans, so he moved to the next step in things, and began unbuttoning her blouse. Once that was off, he reached behind her back to unhook her bra.

"That's my girl," Hyde said in a lower, deeper voice. "I like how that sounds when you say it. You want me to fuck you, then, Jackie?" He leaned in and breathed on her ear. "Tell me you want me to fuck you."

* * *

She couldn't tell if he was smirking or not, but Jackie would have bet that he was. It didn't really matter much, she supposed, since she'd **finally** gotten his stupid t-shirt up and off him and he had her pretty new blouse unbuttoned and off. She made a mental note to surprise him with one of those front-clasping bras some time, but he got that off her, too and she could feel skin against skin. "Mmmm," she pretty much purred as she nuzzled his neck some more. This? This was finally getting somewhere. And all because she said "fuck"? 

She made another mental note of that.

_"That's my girl."_

She grinned. His girl! But she was feeling **really** squirmy because she could swear that his voice was totally two octaves deeper. Jackie had goosebumps everywhere, and it wasn't just from the lack of clothes. She squeezed her legs tighter around his to get warm, only she was getting all sorts of other kinds of warm instead.

_"I like how that sounds when you say it."_

He did? She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he didn't think she was skankoid. Just... sexy. She liked sexy. "You're sexy," she murmured without thinking, even as her eyes shut tight and her hands ran up his back lightly until they found his hair and tangled themselves into it.

_"You want me to fuck you, then, Jackie? Tell me you want me to fuck you."_

She nodded once, then opened her eyes, breathing hard. Well, she'd said it once before and it had gotten him all hot and bothered, so maybe it wasn't such a big deal after all. Plus? Steven was saying it too, and it was **totally** getting her turned on. A lot. She yanked his head back away from her ear so she could look him in the eyes, licked her lips, and whispered, "I want you to fuck me, Steven. Now. Right now. On the couch."

Then she held her breath and waited for him to hopefully say 'yes' to her.

* * *

Hyde felt her fingers get tangled up in his hair. He wasn't usually big on people touching the righteous 'fro. Jackie, though, had pretty much free rein to do it, as long as she didn't try to style it. 

_"You're sexy."_

He laughed against the skin of her neck. "Yeah, I know," he answered playfully. "But you're damn tasty. In fact..."

Dipping his head, Hyde licked a trail down Jackie's neck and down to her breasts. He started covering one dark almost-brown nipple with his mouth, then the other, tonguing and gently tugging them to hardness. Low "mmmmmm" sounds came out of his throat, as her skin really _did_ taste good to him, especially doing what he was doing right then. Wanting to push things just a little once more, Hyde closed his teeth softly on one nipple and then the other, just barely biting them.

He let Jackie pull him back up. She looked hungry, and by the way she was starting to soak right onto his jeans, he figured she wasn't about to ask him to take her to the Hub.

_"I want you to fuck me, Steven. Now. Right now. On the couch."_

Hyde grinned. "Now _that's_ sexy," he said, and reached down to his belt. He was smiling, but the sound of Jackie talking like that had him more turned on than he could remember ever being. If he had thought he was hard for her before, now he was just about to tear through his pants. He got them down, and his boxers.

Reaching down, he kept Jackie from undoing her skirt. Instead, he pushed it up and grasped the waistband of her panties. "Hope you don't like these too much," he said before pulling the wet fabric apart. Finally, he stretched out over her and slid inside her with something sounding like a growl.

* * *

When he laughed against her neck, it tickled in that good sort of way that was completely evil. And sexy. Why did he agree with her? Couldn't he say she was sexy, too? 

_"... you're damn tasty. In fact..."_

Oh. She grinned as she expected him to just go right for third base, but instead he actually spent time making her feel... good. Really good. Michael had never bothered with her boobs like that, and that whole "mmmm" noise that Steven was making meant he must have actually enjoyed doing it, too. She gasped and her head tilted back until he bit her and then she knew her noises were getting louder. "How good do I taste?" she asked bravely, but his smile was melting her completely.

He got undressed and she wanted to look at him some more, but she never really got the chance. Steven was completely naked and she had her skirt shoved up to her waist and somehow it was the hottest thing, ever.

_"Hope you don't like these too much."_

"You're evil," she sighed as she felt him push himself all the way inside her. He made a noise that almost made her have her big "O" right then and there, but Jackie was clinging to him too much to really bother with it. He felt so big, so different, so warm, so... **naughty**. How could she love him and love being with him and also love being this naughty? It didn't make sense, but with her legs moving from tight around his to dropping to the floor, with her hands clutched in his hair or somehow shoved above her head, with her mouth finding his and attacking it all while she sighed his name over and over, Jackie didn't care.

"Steven," she breathed into his ear, "so... is **this** fucking?"

Her hips might have moved upwards. Maybe.

* * *

_"How good do I taste?"_

Hyde looked up and raised his eyebrows. Instead of answering her, he leaned back up and covered her mouth with his, pushing his tongue past her lips with just a little more urgency than she was used to from him. It was getting easier and easier to get swept up in everything they were doing, and really, that was sort of his point. He still smiled when he pulled back to take a breath.

"Maybe next time, you can find out how good you _really_ taste."

He didn't give Jackie time to ask. It wasn't like he hadn't _ever_, but he was starting to get the feeling that it was going to be better with her-- like everything they did he could enjoy that much more because she had no idea what he was going to do.

_"You're evil."_

"Guilty as charged," he said, his breath coming out in a short, hard breath. For all the constant action that she and Kelso had been up to while they were together, Jackie was tight. Like, **virgin** tight. Hyde started moving in and out of her slowly, enjoying that tightness and trying not to think about what it implied about Kelso-- not because it'd 'ruin the mood', but because he'd probably start laughing about it.

She was calling out his name (and again, she was pretty much the only person **ever** to make "Steven" sound hot), and it just got him going more. Hyde felt her breath on his ear.

_"Steven, so... is this fucking?"_

His eyes narrowed. Whether or not Jackie knew it, she'd just cranked him up to 10. He shifted his weight forward, catching one of Jackie's legs on his arm until she was nearly folded in half on one side, the other foot on the floor. Hyde's pace got faster along with his breaths.

"This... is... fucking..."

* * *

Jackie kissed him back, but it was all different from any of the times they'd fooled around before and she couldn't really kiss him back the way he was kissing her. She tried to, though, and hopefully that counted for something, right? 

_"Maybe next time, you can find out how good you really taste."_

She had **no** clue what that meant, so she just decided to enjoy everything Steven was doing to her. This wasn't "proving their love" but at the same time? It sort of was. Plus, Steven was taking his time and she felt herself getting even more wet because of it. It was all new and all different all **perfect**. She tried to move with him, slowly like he was doing, but just as she'd found the right rhythm, he changed it all on her.

"Steven, what are you--?"

_"This... is... fucking..."_

Jackie just nodded, unable to move her one leg as her head started hitting the edge of the couch. Thank God for cushions, she thought, and then? She really wasn't able to think much more because everything was building up and she knew there were naughtier words that would have described what was happening, but she'd already said "fuck" and then "Oh my God" was all that ran through her mind...

She was breathing hard, coming down to earth, when she looked up at Steven and realized she'd screamed. **Screamed**. And it had sounded sort of like "OhmyGodSteven". She was still wide-eyed in shock, because she'd never felt that way before, so she was pretty sure it was her first real "O", ever. She moved her dangling leg off the floor and around his legs, and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Wow," she whispered, as she tried to keep up the quicker pace. Was it all because she'd said "fuck"? Jackie licked her dry lips and breathed mischievously into his ear.

"I like you fucking me."

* * *

Hyde groaned behind tightly clenched teeth as Jackie went over the edge. It started out as just clamping down on him super-tight, which was bad enough, but when the waves hit her, they ended up hitting him, too. It was all he could do to hold back himself, and he knew it wasn't going to be very long before he couldn't. 

Hissing out a breath, he picked the pace back up. Jackie'd screamed out his name as she'd come, and that was just about the hottest thing he'd ever heard-- well, since she'd asked to be fucked, that is.

He felt her wrap a leg around the small of his back and pull him even deeper inside. They both groaned with that one. There was a glint in Jackie's eyes as she looked up at him that was doing plenty to push him to the edge, too.

_"I like you fucking me."_

"Yeah?" Hyde said in a low voice, his mouth an inch from hers. "Well, then you're gonna like it even more, 'cuz I'll be fucking you plenty from now on," he promised.

The start of thoughts came to his mind, and just that was enough to finish him off. Hyde moved even faster, even harder. "God, Jackie... I'm coming..."

He slammed into her one last time and exploded.

* * *

Steven somehow was even deeper in her than, well, anything Jackie could possibly have imagined being. Her breathing was still pretty bad, but not like his so she figured she must've been doing something right to make him feel as good as he'd just made her feel. He was totally torturing her, though, because his mouth was **so** close to hers and he wouldn't kiss her! Not that he wasn't doing plenty of other stuff to her that felt even better, though... 

_"Well, then you're gonna like it even more, 'cuz I'll be fucking you plenty from now on."_

"Oh my God, Steven," she moaned, because those words from his lips were so wrong. So bad. So something that a slut would like, but here she was, on the couch with Steven for their first time doing it, only it wasn't "doing it". Jackie knew without a doubt that it was most definitely "fucking". She was getting fucked by Steven Hyde, town burnout, and part of her felt embarrassed to be liking it so much.

Of course, that part really didn't win out once she heard him tell her that they'd be doing it again lots more times. **Lots more**.

"Okay," she replied to his promise of more, but she was feeling everything happen all over again. "Steven... I..."

_"God, Jackie... I'm coming..."_

"Me too," she groaned, and then when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Steven somehow hurt her and made her feel wonderful at the same time, which only caused her to tremble underneath him as she clung for support. Her hands were on his back, and when Jackie was finally able to breathe again, she just whispered what she had before.

"Wow."

She tried to hold his face to kiss him, to show him how wonderful it had been, when a small thought occurred to her. "Steven... was it... was I... okay?"

* * *

Hyde felt her come right along with him, and all the tightening and rippling feelings made it feel like he might not ever stop. Which wouldn't be that bad a way to go, but it'd be really embarrassing when Red finally came downstairs. As Jackie held herself close to him, Hyde pressed himself against her even harder. He wanted to feel it as they both came back down from wherever they'd gone. 

_"Wow."_

He nodded dumbly. It was very slowly getting easier to make thoughts work inside his head, but he wasn't all the way back yet.

Breathing deeply, Hyde tried to figure out what had come over him-- over both of them, actually. Fucking Pam Macy was, well, fucking Pam Macy, or one of those other girls in Point Place. They were hot, sure, and sometimes were pretty damn good in the sack, but this wasn't the same. Oh, they'd definitely _fucked_. But it was better than that.

_"Steven... was it... was I... okay?"_

He grinned. "You were awesome," he said, breathing hard. "And when you get better after all that practice, you just might kill me."

* * *

She grinned up at him, an eyebrow shooting up at his remark. "Awesome? Really?" She breathed a little sigh of relief and planted kisses all over his face some more before finally stopping to just **breathe**. Jackie held him and snuggled into his neck happily. "You too." 

_"And when you get better after all that practice, you just might kill me."_

She couldn't stifle the giggle that came out of her mouth or the blush that **totally** made her feel both sexy and sort of embarrassed all at once. How could she kill **him**? Oh, she really didn't care. Steven was hot, and the fucking was hot, and it was only going to get cooler and better and more perfect... probably because Steven was evil and sexy.

She loved her boyfriend in spite of that, though.

"Oh, hey, Steven?" Jackie leaned her head up off the cushion of the couch a little. "Next time? Could we do something... different?" She bit her lip, but the twinkle of mischief was right there for him to see as she pulled him back down for another long kiss.

THE END

* * *

_Well, what did you think? If you all liked it, then we'll keep writing and move onto the next one of Jackie's newfound "lessons" with Hyde! Please review us and let us know if it should be continued!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait on the update! Real life happened. But, here it is, part two! We're also still working on our other T7S fic, and hopefully that will be up soon. Until then, enjoy the next chapter of Zennie Smut! Don't forget to review us! It makes us want to write more for you!_

**_Disipline_**

Hyde couldn't help but smile as Jackie stood up from his bed. They'd already been in his room for an hour, but they hadn't done more than make out. But there were plenty of times, Hyde was learning, that an hour spent on a really great make out session was a lot better than the same hour doing it with some random skank. So, he leaned back and watched as Jackie stood and adjusted her skirt.

"Hey, while you're going upstairs for a drink, why don't you bring me back one of those beers Red keeps in the back of the fridge?"

Reaching out, Hyde gave Jackie a good, open-handed smack on the ass. It wasn't meant to do much than make a good snapping sound and give Jackie a start.

He was successful.

He'd given her pats on the backside all the time, and he couldn't think of any good reason to stop. She had a nice ass, so why shouldn't he? This one, though, was just a little firmer and just a little more insistent.

Jackie turned around and gave him a look. He responded with a self-satisfied smirk.

* * *

Frankly, she was **really** thirsty from making out. It wasn't a line or anything; she really really was! Water was fine, but Steven didn't **have** any down in his room and she wasn't about to settle for a popsicle from the deep freeze. So, she'd been grabbing something from upstairs every time (which made her realize she should just add a pretty pink glass of her own to Steven's room later for her to use, but whatever). 

Fluff the hair, adjust the skirt because Steven's leg had been between hers the whole time they'd been making out and so her skirt was bunched up a lot, and a quick wipe on the mouth to fix her lipstick. Perfect. Jackie had been almost out the door to, yes, steal Steven a beer too, when he'd smacked her. **Smacked** her.

She spun around, eyes flashing, as she noticed the smirk on his face. "What the hell was **that** for?!?" It wasn't like it had hurt a whole lot; it just surprised her, mainly. Little pats here and there were one thing, and okay, she'd let him do it in front of their friends too, but still... she flushed and stood with her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised.

"Steven?"

* * *

Hyde gave Jackie about the biggest shrug he could manage. He hadn't planned on having another go at seeing where he and Jackie could go next, but sometimes, opportunities just popped up when they weren't expected. This was one of those times. 

"That? That's what happens sometimes when there's a really nice ass within reach." His smile got wider. "You let me pat your butt all the time, and it's not a big deal. This was just a little more appreciation."

Now, Hyde decided, it was time to start pushing buttons again.

"Unless, of course, you weren't planning on getting me that beer," he said casually. "Which would be naughty."

Hyde lowered his shades a little.

"Which means I'd have to give you some more. You know, because you were _bad_."

* * *

_"That's what happens sometimes when there's a really nice ass within reach."_

"Oh," she smirked back at him, bending down to give him a quick kiss. "I do have a nice ass, don't I?" She smoothed her skirt out again, grinning. It was nice that he liked that about her. So many of the guys she'd liked before or dated before (okay, technically it was just Chip that one time and Michael) had taken advantage of her, thinking she was dumb and pretty. Or easy. With Steven, they'd taken their time together, he made her think, **and** he thought she had a nice ass. Which, she supposed, she normally wouldn't consider a compliment, but somehow she did. "It's nice to be appreciated," she beamed as she was ready to walk out the door again.

_"Unless, of course, you weren't planning on getting me that beer."_

"Hmm?" She turned around to look at her boyfriend. "Duh, of course I was--"

_"Which would be naughty."_

She looked aghast. "I'm **not**! I'm... Steven, I'm... wait, do you think that I am?" Now, she was getting paranoid. She didn't want him to think she was some random whore, but then she saw his eyes. Damn him! Why did he **always** know when to take his sunglasses off so that she'd completely melt when he looked at her?

"Naughty?" Jackie fanned herself a little and could've sworn it was getting hot in his room.

_"Which means I'd have to give you some more. You know, because you were bad."_

"Uh," she gulped and sat down on the cot next to him, trying to figure out what the right answer to that would be. "But, I thought you wanted the beer," she pointed out as her hands twined themselves in her skirt nervously, pulling it up again. But, more? More... of him appreciating her because she was, what? Naughty?

"Is this a trick question?" Why did he make her feel so naive sometimes?

* * *

_"I do have a nice ass, don't I? It's nice to be appreciated."_

"Oh, I appreciate you, and it," Hyde answered, still cool and casual in tone.

After that point, though, it was really interesting watching Jackie turn over what he'd said-- first in her own head, and then out loud. By the way she was reacting, he was pretty sure he'd found another button. Just a year or two ago, the stuff he'd just told her would have easily earned him a kick in the shins.

_"Naughty?"_

Now, though, he really did seem to have struck a chord. Hyde wasn't surprised that there was the confusion. Typically, Jackie wanted to be anything but "naughty", since that was way too close to "bad" for her, and someone as cute and perky as her couldn't ever be bad, or so she thought. It was different now.

_"Uh... But, I thought you wanted the beer. Is this a trick question?"_

Hyde let himself get distracted for a minute, watching Jackie toy with the hem of her skirt. Finally, after she sat down beside him, Hyde put an arm around her shoulders.

"No, it's pretty simple. We already know what _I_ want: the beer. The question is what was it _you_ wanted to do? If the answer to that is 'bring Hyde the beer', well, you can expect another little spank on your way out the door."

He smiled at her. "Or... if the answer would be 'not bring Hyde the beer', well, unfortunately, you're going to have to get a lesson, this time on discipline." Hyde leaned in a little closer. "So what'll it be, baby? One slap of my hand on that butt? Or is it over my knee for... oh, how about twenty?"

Oh, this was going to be an interesting answer.

* * *

Steven had his arm around her and was talking like he was explaining algebra or something. It was all pretty weird, if you asked her, since she **honestly** didn't know what to do. Didn't a good girlfriend go and get her boyfriend the beer that he wanted when he asked for it? 

_"The question is what was it you wanted to do?"_

Huh. Actually, that was a good question. She'd really wanted to go and get herself a drink, then come back down to fool around (or more) and that was it. And... wait a minute! He was **telling** her what she could and could not do! No one told Jackie Burkhart what to do! Not even Steven Hyde!

_"If the answer would be 'not bring Hyde the beer', well, unfortunately, you're going to have to get a lesson, this time on discipline."_

She ignored the last part and just stared at him. "Steven, I don't think you're grasping the idea of how this works. I'm the girl. I'm the one who tells you what to do and what to buy me and you do it, not the other way around." Duh. Everyone knew that!

_"So what'll it be, baby? One slap of my hand on that butt? Or is it over my knee for... oh, how about twenty?"_

Jackie shivered as he leaned in close enough that his breath was tingling her skin and making it impossible to think. Wait, what had he said? She couldn't really remember except that he was wrong and she was right and that if she didn't feel like bringing him beer, she shouldn't have to.

"I... don't... look, Steven, I don't really think any of that matters since you wouldn't do it anyway because you're always teasing me, and... no." She stuck her chin up defiantly. "I'm not gonna bring anything for you." Ha! So there.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her, all thoughts of her water gone as she smiled sweetly. "So can we get back to, you know... what we were doing?"

* * *

_"Steven, I don't think you're grasping the idea of how this works. I'm the girl. I'm the one who tells you what to do and what to buy me and you do it, not the other way around."_

Hyde observed and made mental notes. Jackie's instincts were kicking in, and the usual rush of chemicals that clouded peoples' minds when they were turned on seemed to be wearing off. She was naturally rebelling against the idea of being the one being told things. Very important for him to remember.

_"I... don't... look, Steven, I don't really think any of that matters since you wouldn't do it anyway because you're always teasing me, and... no. I'm not gonna bring anything for you."_

He gave her a _tsk, tsk, tsk_ sound and shook his head.

"Did you really think I was teasing, Jackie? Naaah, that was just warming up." Crossing his arms, he waited for her to keep talking. For once, he was glad that she was a card-carrying motormouth. It gave him time to pick the right next move to make.

_"So can we get back to, you know... what we were doing?"_

"Nope," he answered firmly. "You decided not to do as you were told, and now it's punishment time."

Hyde used her position to slide and nudge her into place until she was laying face-down on his lap with her stomach right on top of his legs and the nice ass in question slightly raised. He made sure that no one was anywhere near the room, then tugged the skirt over her hips. Trying not to grin too much at the sight of her panties, Hyde raised his hand and lowered it sharply on one buttock-- again, loud enough for the smack sound and enough to give her a good sting.

* * *

_"Did you really think I was teasing, Jackie? Naaah, that was just warming up."_

She barely had a chance to frown at Steven before he moved her off him and, well, **onto** him all at the same time. She struggled a little bit because it was kind of annoying, but as she did, she felt how hard he was for her through his jeans.

Oh. Jackie blinked and the lightbulb went off over her head.

_"You decided not to do as you were told, and now it's punishment time."_

They couldn't go back to fooling around? Oh, **that** was crap, and they both knew it! Steven was totally hard for her, which meant he wanted her. Which meant he didn't really want that beer. Which meant... well, she lost her train of thought because that was when he smacked her again.

"Steven!" It hurt, but only the way it did before in that "not-really" sort of way. She tried to flip her head up to look at him to see what sort of game this was, but Jackie stopped and thought about it. **Really** thought about it.

Steven liked smacking her ass. A lot. And, well, she liked him doing it. A lot. This way was just different because they were alone, it was a little bit harder, she was on his lap which was sort of sexy, and all that sex talk had gotten her turned on. Crap. She was lying on Steven Hyde's lap with her skirt flipped up, getting spanked, and Jackie Burkhart realized for the very first time that she actually **liked** it. Why? Why did she like--?

Oh, like Steven would explain it to her anyways. She pouted and wriggled on his lap a little bit, hoping it would get him harder in retaliation for what he was doing to her.

* * *

_"Steven!"_

Hyde had learned that he could tell a lot about Jackie's mood by the way she said his name. It wasn't too long ago that he'd also discovered just how damn hot it was changing that sound from its usual shrill note into a moan. If he made that happen this time around, he _knew_ he was golden.

"You've been naughty, Jackie Burkhart, and this is what a naughty girl gets."

He brought his hand down again, on the other side, making sure that while it still stung, he wasn't going to really hurt her.

Hyde's control, though, was getting more and more difficult. Just having Jackie in this position was bad enough, her cute little butt covered in super-tight cotton panties, framed by the flipped-up skirt. But she was lying on his lap where he was sure he was just about to bust through his jeans already. There wasn't any doubt she felt it, because she was wriggling up a storm, rubbing herself against it.

A few more spanks, alternating sides. Jackie's light brown skin was starting to turn pink where her panties were riding up high.

"You know what, Jackie?" Hyde asked, his own voice starting to get a little breathless. "I think you _like_ being naughty. I think you like that we're always messing around and feeling each other up and that I always put my leg right where you can rub yourself against it. I think you like that we **fuck**. And I think you like this, too." Hyde punctuated his speech with one more solid slap.

* * *

_"You've been naughty, Jackie Burkhart, and this is what a naughty girl gets."_

She smiled to herself, remembering the last time she felt naughty, which was last night when they'd been fooling around and she'd said "fuck" a million times to Steven. Jackie was slowly realizing that being naughty with her own boyfriend wasn't exactly a **bad** thing to be, especially considering all the cool benefits.

He just kept right on spanking her, though, and that was when she stopped trying to analyze the whole situation about good or bad and the beer and naughtiness, and she just closed her eyes. "Steven," she moaned a little as her breathing began to get more difficult and, damn it, her panties were wet. Wet!

_"You know what, Jackie?"_

She shook her head, not trusting her voice.

_"I think you like being naughty. I think you like that we're always messing around and feeling each other up and that I always put my leg right where you can rub yourself against it."_

Oh God, he was right! She **did**! Why else had she made up stories just to spend more time with Steven all summer long? And why else did they almost **always** end up like this, even after they'd fought? And how did he know about the leg-thing?

_"I think you like that we fuck."_

"Yeah, I do," she groaned. It was all **so** wrong, but so **so** hot. And naughty, and... God, she was **really** liking the way the word "fuck" sounded on his lips and even more when she said it back to Steven and she could tell how much it turned him on.

_"And I think you like this, too."_

"Ungh," was all that she was able to say as her head flipped up and Jackie's ass somehow tried to move upwards to meet Steven's hand as he hit her. Everything hurt and tingled all at once, but once he stopped, she turned her head to look at him, breathless. He liked it, too. That made her smile at him and she bit her lips as she crawled a little so her ass was sticking up a bit more for him. Yeah, like **he** got to have all the fun!

"I **know** you like this, too," she whispered, raising her eyebrows at him, daring him to deny it. "And yeah, Steven, you're right. I like it." She paused a bit, then added quickly, "But just because you're right this one time doesn't mean you're always right, okay?" It was all so weird because wasn't this something nice girls didn't do? Wasn't this something sluts did? And then it hit Jackie. She smiled up at him with her realization.

"I'm your slut! That's it, isn't it, Steven? This is all good and sexy and hot and, well, **fucking** hot, because it's something a slut would do only I'm just a slut for **you**." She pulled her panties down her legs for him to test her theory, but she knew she was right.

* * *

_"Steven..."_

Now _that_ was how he wanted to hear her say his name. Well, that and the whole screaming way that didn't involve him being in trouble or having to drive her to the mall or something. No, if he could have her saying his name, it would be just like that, all the time. Hyde wondered if Jackie knew that the extra little push she was feeling from her position over his lap was all because of that one word.

_"Yeah, I do."_

Hyde knew it. Everything Jackie was saying back to him was making it harder and harder (in every kind of way) to keep his concentration on spanking her just right. As his hand flew up and down and-- and he had to watch it happen a couple of times to be sure-- as Jackie actually arched her back to push her ass up into his hand, Hyde wondered if he'd let in a few that were a little too hard.

But he wasn't exactly able to keep track.

He paused, panting just a little. Jackie's head rose and turned towards him, which also arched her back and was so damn hot that he almost missed what she said next.

_"I **know** you like this, too. And yeah, Steven, you're right. I like it."_

"You know me, Baby," he answered, his hand now rubbing over her right cheek, "I never do anything I don't like to do. And I _really_ like this."

_"But just because you're right this one time doesn't mean you're always right, okay?"_

They were both way turned on and breathing hard, and hadn't even really taken off any clothes, but Hyde still couldn't help but laugh, just a little. Jackie was always Jackie. But then, he'd only answer just like Hyde.

"Whatever."

But the sudden light in her eyes knocked him right off his Zen.

_"I'm your slut! That's it, isn't it, Steven? This is all good and sexy and hot and, well, **fucking** hot, because it's something a slut would do only I'm just a slut for **you**."_

Jackie yanked down her panties, showing off just how wet he'd gotten her and how red he'd turned her ass. And with that, he pretty much lost it.

"Now you're getting it, Jackie. My slut. _My_ slut. And now I'm gonna give you just what a naughty little slut like you needs."

Hyde slid out from under Jackie, keeping her just about where she was, bent over the edge of the bed. One of his hands kept her from trying to straighten up while the other one frantically undid his belt and jeans. If he'd heard everything they were saying to each other, he'd probably be completely grossed out. But right then, right there? Well, the fact that he was hard enough to drive a nail showed what he thought of it.

And Jackie found out just how hard she'd gotten him when he lined up behind that cute little ass, pressed himself to her and slid in all the way in one push. With a hand on her shoulder and one at her hip, Hyde started pushing back and forth.

"Yeah, you love me fucking you, don't you?"

* * *

_"You know me, Baby..."_

Yeah, she did. She knew him really well, in lots of ways he didn't want to admit, but that was okay. It was okay that he hadn't said he loved her yet because she already knew.

It's pretty weird, she realized, the sort of things that go through your mind when you're getting spanked.

He laughed at her and she just stuck her tongue out at him. _"Whatever,"_ he'd said to her and she narrowed her eyes and shrugged at him nonchalantly. "Yeah, whatever." Why were they joking around and being silly, but at the same time being **really** sexy and naughty? She'd never been like this with Michael and she was **really**, really hoping that Steven hadn't been like this with any other girl. There was just something cool about this being for the two of them, like it was their own special "thing". Besides, Steven was getting **completely** turned on by all of this and she sort of liked that control.

_"Now you're getting it, Jackie. My slut. My slut. And now I'm gonna give you just what a naughty little slut like you needs."_

"You are?" She raised her eyebrows in mock horror. "And how do you know what I need?" She was totally teasing him, but he pressed her onto the cot some more so she couldn't move and she turned her head in time to watch him yank at his jeans which was really a shame, since Jackie liked to look at **all** of him. But, she was turned on, he was turned on, so she guessed she really shouldn't complain **too** much.

Jackie gasped as soon as she felt him enter her completely, and she kept staring at Steven as he moved inside her. They'd done it this way maybe only once or twice, and it had never felt this good! Her mouth dropped open as she tried to control her breathing, and it was a struggle to keep her eyes open and watching Steven.

_"Yeah, you love me fucking you, don't you?"_

"Oh yeah, I love you fucking me," she replied easily, the words something she'd become pretty used to saying over the past few weeks. She licked her dry lips and tried to push her hips back at him, but she couldn't. Steven was holding her in place and all she could do was, well, get fucked.

Then Jackie remembered she had one weapon to use against him. One that normally? Steven **hated** -- her non-stop talking.

Her lips curled into a devious smile as he kept pushing harder into her and Jackie moaned out, "I love when you fuck me so hard, Steven, it feels **so** good. You feel so good, so fucking good, Steven, mmm... I love being your little slut, just yours, all yours, so naughty just for **you**, fucking me like this... oh, fuck, Steven, need you so bad..."

Yeah. She figured that ought to pretty much do it.

* * *

_"You are? And how do you know what I need?"_

Hyde leaned as far forward as he could manage, basically stretching himself out against Jackie's back. Since she was so much shorter than him, it ended up putting his mouth right by her ear, close enough for her to feel his breath there and on the back of her neck.

"Because I know _you_, Jackie." He pushed into her hard and held himself deep inside her. "And this is _definitely_ what you need."

Straightening out a little, he quickened his pace, smacking against her loudly.

"Me, too," he groaned out. And that, Hyde was quickly learning, was the most awesome part of the whole thing.

He'd had a lot of sex before Jackie. More than she knew, and probably more than she wanted to, but she was just... better. Not in a way that she knew any more than the other girls-- in a lot of ways, she was way behind the curve on a few things, one in particular. But when he was with her, Hyde didn't care about that. It was a hell of a lot more interesting to not only have someone who needed to learn, but someone who was really _wanting_ to learn.

And was he getting off on all the dirty talk and being so in control of things? Oh, hell yeah.

_"Oh yeah, I love you fucking me... I love when you fuck me so hard, Steven, it feels **so** good. You feel so good, so fucking good, Steven, mmm... I love being your little slut, just yours, all yours, so naughty just for **you**, fucking me like this... oh, fuck, Steven, need you so bad..."_

Jackie had started talking, and just wouldn't stop. It happened to Hyde every day, several times a day. But instead of pissing him off, it was like throwing him into the next gear. His hips hammered faster, and he forced himself to focus his random noises into words.

"You wanna keep talking dirty like that, Jackie... talking like a naughty little slut... you can do that any _fucking_ time you want..."

It hit him almost without warning. Hyde fell forward again onto Jackie as he shook and surged inside her. A shiver went through him as he realized that he was still hard. Gasping, he kissed the side of Jackie's face.

"But one of these days... I'll get you using that mouth for something else..."

* * *

She shivered every single time Steven did that whole breathing-into-her-ear thing. This time was no exception. 

_"Because I know you, Jackie. And this is definitely what you need. Me, too."_

She wanted to stop what they were doing and just hug him. Okay, not really, but **part** of her wanted to do that. He needed her. This. Them. Together, whatever they were. The weird boyfriend and girlfriend that everyone else made fun of because they didn't understand how Jackie and Steven worked together. But alone, anytime they were alone? They **totally** clicked in ways that made sense. Steven needed her! She **so** knew it. And it was probably as close to "I love you" as she was ever going to get, but that was okay. She loved him enough for them both.

So, Jackie figured, she'd just keep doing her best to show Steven how awesome a guy he was. Which right now, wasn't that much longer since she'd watched him speed up, gasping as she felt him inside her all cool, wet, big, and had she mentioned big? The tiny part of her brain that was working thanked whoever it was the invented the pill, because **this** feeling? With Steven, right now? Was the best thing, **ever**.

_"You wanna keep talking dirty like that, Jackie... talking like a naughty little slut... you can do that any fucking time you want..."_

Jackie just nodded her head, watching Steven in fascination as he'd collapsed on her back. "Mmm. Okay," she mumbled, then cleared her foggy head. "Uh, no, not okay, only with you." Because she sort of liked that she was his secret little slut. She'd **never** live that down if anyone else knew. "Just you," she smiled as he kissed her cheek.

_"But one of these days... I'll get you using that mouth for something else..."_

She giggled. "Yeah, right," she retorted. There were two things she'd never do, and Steven knew that. Blowjobs were one of them, and he'd just have to learn to live with it. Maybe. Well, it depended on her mood, she supposed and...

"Oh my God, Steven," she gasped, eyes wide as she stared back at him. "Are you still...?" Yes, he was! He was still twitching, and hard, and oh my God, how did he **do** that? "Oh my God, come on," she pouted, sticking out her lower lip. He **knew** she hadn't come yet, which used to be okay with Jackie when she'd been dating Michael. But not anymore. Steven was **always** careful to make sure she'd get her own little happy too, but he wasn't doing anything about it yet. And he was still hard! So not fair!

"Steeeeeee-ven!" She wriggled her ass against him and bucked her back against his still-clothed chest. "Please?" She squeezed her muscles around him tight enough to make him moan. "Pretty please?"

* * *

_"Yeah, right."_

Hyde chuckled. Jackie was a little like a Speak-and-Spell. He'd figure out a way to push the right combination of buttons to get her to say something dirty. Really dirty. Maybe he'd find the right combo that'd get her to do that, too, someday. But if he didn't... well, he just figured that sooner or later, he just would.

_"Mmm. Okay. Uh, no, not okay, only with you. Just you."_

Nodding, Hyde kissed her again. "Good point."

He was just about to start thinking about the next move, considering the fact that he knew Jackie hadn't come. Usually, he did his best to make sure she did before he finished, but this time just hadn't worked out. But it seemed that Jackie had the idea first.

_"Oh my God, Steven. Are you still...? Oh my God, come on."_

The lightbulb went off. Jackie was pushing back against him, pouting up a storm and almost begging. _Almost_. He had her on the hook.

"Come on what?" he teased. "Jackie, you know that I want to hear you ask me for it. And you're _so_ good at asking for it..."

Hyde let out a moan as Jackie retaliated, squeezing down on him hard. It felt as good as it was unexpected. When she let up and he got his breath back, Hyde gave her a swat on one cheek in response.

_"Steeeeeee-ven! Please? Pretty please?"_

He had to do something soon. The sound of his name was starting to move into that _other_ tone. Staying leaning over her, Hyde started to move again, stroking in and out of her. "Something like that?"

Reaching a hand over Jackie's hip, it slipped under her bunched-up skirt and found right where they were joined together. It was time to push a button, and that was exactly what he did. Keeping a steady rhythm, he could tell by Jackie's sounds that he was sending her right towards the edge.

"You want to come now? You want to come now, slut?"

This was just too hot.

* * *

_"Come on what? Jackie, you know that I want to hear you ask me for it. And you're so good at asking for it..."_

She practically glared at him, except it was getting harder to keep her head turned around to face him. And, yes, she knew he liked he liked it because he was a smug, evil, hot, sexy jerk. She hung her head, wondering how long he was going to keep torturing her, but then she felt him moving again and Jackie sighed happily, even as he smacked her ass again.

_"Something like that?"_

"God, yes, Steven, please, now, don't stop, please..." Then, she remembered their magic word. "Fuck me, please..."

She hadn't even noticed before how sore her butt had gotten from all the smacks he'd given her until now, when she could stop thinking about how slutty-yet-not it all was. Every time his hips even barely touched her butt, Jackie winced a little. But it wasn't all in pain, which was again, weird. It was like the pain was okay because of the end result. Sort of like **really** good hairbrushes. Oh, which actually gave her an idea about letting Steven borrow hers for next time maybe...

"Steven!" Her head flew back and her back arched as all thoughts just went away, because whatever he was doing to her right now was the best thing, ever. She'd thought she'd known what it was before, but she was wrong. Hard inside of her, moving in and out, his fingers touching **the** spot that _Cosmo_ says every guy should know about and Steven did without her having to tell him... this? This was perfect.

"Yes... Steven...**fuck**!"

_"You want to come now? You want to come now, slut?"_

Jackie nodded again, mainly because everything was building so quickly and she figured she was finally going to, anyway. But she knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear. And frankly, since she knew how turned on she could get him? It really wasn't what she wanted to say. She gasped as he kept the pressure on every single sensitive part of her, but somehow she managed to talk.

"Yeah, I wanna come, Steven. Please make me come. Please, I need to come while you're fucking me now, now, now... God, make your little slut come, fuck your little slut until she comes all over you, so good," she kept rambling like normal but Jackie knew that in about two seconds, the whole house was going to hear her scream **very** naughty words combined with Steven's name in one sentence.

* * *

_"God, yes, Steven, please, now, don't stop, please... Fuck me, please..."_

Hyde remembered what it was like when Jackie was dating Kelso. She had him wrapped so tightly around her little finger that it was a wonder the guy ever managed to uncoil long enough to cheat on her with Laurie or Pam. When Hyde had started actually dating her, he was determined that he was never going to go through that, and nine times out of ten, it was the truth. But now, Jackie had found him out and hooked into the one way and one time where all she would have to do is ask just right, and he'd do anything she wanted.

This was that time, and that was definitely the right way.

And Hyde was more than happy to oblige, which he did with all kinds of enthusiasm for the job. A hell of a lot more than he'd ever shown for any other job, too. Maybe _that_ was why he did things for her and with her (and, he guessed, he had to add _to_ her) that never happened with any other girls, like making sure that she 'went over the falls' at least once every time they did it.

_"Steven! Yes... Steven...fuck!"_

Of course, he remembered with a smile, he kinda had her number, too.

Since he'd already come once, Hyde knew he could keep things up for a while, knew that meant he could keep up the torture for a while, too. Jackie, though, had other ideas. And right after he asked, she let him know them loud, clear and unmistakably.

_"Yeah, I wanna come, Steven. Please make me come. Please, I need to come while you're fucking me now, now, now... God, make your little slut come, fuck your little slut until she comes all over you, so good..."_

He could feel her sopping wet all over his fingers, and from where he was leaning forward, could just about see how her eyes were almost ready to roll back, hard. She was right at the edge, but somehow, she managed to let out a stream of the nastiest, most awesomely sexy words come out of that pouty little mouth. Hyde's circuits almost blew with being turned on so much, so fast, and he swore he must have swelled up inside Jackie. He hissed out just four words, then clenched his jaw, knowing that if she did as she was told, he was going to be right there with her.

"Come for me... _now_."

* * *

Jackie was ready to **die**. Quite happily, but still, dead on the spot. Thank God Steven said something that was so unbelievably cool, she didn't have to worry about it. 

_"Come for me... now."_

It wasn't like she'd been waiting for him to say it or anything. No, it was just that she was going to do it anyway and she just needed one last bit of **something** to get her over the edge. At least, that was what Jackie told herself. Her fingers gripped the sheets on his cot as she tried to brace herself, but his fingers, his words, him still inside her all at once? It was too much.

"Oh my God, Steven, **fuck**!"

She'd screamed it as loudly as possible and really didn't care at that moment, because it all felt so good it practically brought tears to her eyes. She was shaking underneath him, wave after wave after oh my God was it going to ever **stop**? She was still trembling, her voice sore (finally), as she kept murmuring his name over and over.

Panting, she looked over her shoulder at him with sleepy eyes, feeling him push into her again, still hard. **Way** hard. Jackie just nodded to him silently, hoping he'd come again, then mouthed the same words he'd just said to her with a little Jackie-twist.

"Come for your slut... now..."

* * *

_"Oh my God, Steven, **fuck**!"_

Hyde couldn't remember right at that moment whether or not Red or Kitty or anybody else was at home but them. Hell, right at that moment, he probably couldn't even remember his own name, not with Jackie screaming out his name and rolling and shaking under him like she'd been hit by lightning. He mostly just hung on as she squeezed and pulled on him, and just plain dragged him right up to the edge as she went over it.

She slowed down, then stopped, and he took the signal to start back up, moving in and out of her. The pressure was already built up, and as he got faster and faster-- and harder-- he knew it wouldn't take much of anything to get it to blow.

_"Come for your slut... now..."_

That did it. Hyde gave one last push forward, slamming his hips up against Jackie's ass so hard that the cot's metal legs screeched on the concrete floor. He let go inside her in two or three huge heaves.

"Holy shit, Jackie!"

It was as eloquent as he was going to get while he was coming, but it summed up just how amazing it was. His whole body shook a few last times, and finally he came down from his other favorite high. Leaning down, he kissed the back of her neck again, then gave her ass one last gentle pat as he leaned back and slipped out of her.

Breathless, they cleaned up and lay down together on the cot. Since Red hadn't come barreling down the stairs with a bucket of water or anything, he figured they must not have gotten heard and caught. The idea they _might_, though, was still pretty bad ass. Touching her face, he pulled her chin up for a few more kisses before dropping his head back down to the pillow.

"Fuck, that was unbelievable."

* * *

She was still blinking, trying to actually think, and then pretty much gave up. Twice. Twice!!! Steven had... he'd... twice! And she was pretty sure that they'd made some permanent marks on the floor with the cot, too, which was cool and naughty in its own little way. 

Jackie's brain was dead, her skin was tingling everywhere, her skirt was still around her waist, her ass was a little bit sore, she'd pretty much lost her voice from screaming, and she'd ended up saying quite a few things that "nice" girls just didn't say.

_"Fuck, that was unbelievable."_

"Uh-huh," she whispered after Steven had kissed her, since he'd pretty much described it for her. There was just no other way to describe it! She hadn't figured out everything that had happened or why, but they both liked it, so that was good enough for her. Jackie snuggled up next to her boyfriend, her head resting on his chest, and she tilted her face to look up at his from where she was laying.

"I really need that water now," Jackie got out with her hoarse voice. Grinning, she whispered into his ear, "So, you still want that beer or not?"

* * *

_Well, what did you think? Leave us a message and let us know, because if you liked it, then "He Said, She Said" will probably have another chapter of more "lessons" Jackie learns from Hyde!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So sorry for the long wait for an update, but real life happened. Ah well. But here it is! Chapter Three! Please read and review, and maybe we'll be quicker about our next Zensmut! (We're also almost done with Episode Ten of our other "That 70s Show" fic, so bear with us!) In the meantime, enjoy!_

**"Dressing Up"**

Jackie was quite excited because they were **finally** showing "The Wizard of Oz" on TV again, which gave her the perfect excuse to dress up as Dorothy! She fixed her hair into cute little braids, and tried to find her old Dorothy outfit before Steven got there. Donna was on a date with Eric, and Bob was out with her mother, so she had the whole place to herself.

And she just really, **really** did not want to think about Bob with her mother, so she'd asked Steven to come over to Donna's to watch the movie with her. Besides, she was getting bored of **always** hanging out in his teeny, tiny room or having to wait until people left the basement for some quality alone-time with her boyfriend.

She was getting all the snacks together for them to eat while they snuggled on the couch, when she heard the knock coming from the kitchen door. Jackie opened it up, putting the spoonful of ice cream she'd been eating in the sink, and hugged him.

"Steven! You're here!" She did a little twirl for him. "I'm ready to watch the movie. How about you?"

* * *

_The Wizard of Oz_. Hyde had tried to think of a movie he wanted to watch less, but it wasn't easy. It was a kid's movie, and he hadn't even liked it much as a kid (but then, he'd never been much of a kid). Jackie had even made him promise that he wouldn't bring his copy of Pink Floyd's _Dark Side of the Moon_ album to see if all the rumors were true. So what he _did_ bring to try and make the night go quicker were a six pack of beer and the film canister he'd picked up on the way over. Hopefully, she'd at least let him break those out. 

Maybe he could manage to get Jackie to make out before long, and then neither of them would be interested in watching the movie.

He knocked on the back door of Donna's house, hoping his girlfriend had been right about nobody being home tonight. After that one time they'd caught Donna and Eric doing it on the Formans' kitchen table, he still laughed about them, but didn't want it to happen to him and Jackie.

When Jackie opened the door, Hyde's jaw dropped to about his knees. Jackie was dressed up as Dorothy, down to the ribbons and pigtails, the blue and white dress and the little white socks and red shoes. He gaped.

_"Steven! You're here! I'm ready to watch the movie. How about you?"_

"I, uh... I..." Hyde shook his head hard, trying to clear it. Jackie _should_ have looked cute. Instead, he found it totally hot. "You, um, didn't mention that you were going to get all dressed up for me-- I mean, for watching the movie."

* * *

"Steven?" 

Weird. He was just standing there. She smirked and tugged on his arm until he came inside.

_"I, uh... I..." _

"Yeah?" Jackie shut the door behind him and took one of the beers for herself before walking into the living room where the T.V. was already on. She was just sitting down, her lips touching the beer can as she slowly sipped from it, before Steven finally decided to come all the way in.

_"You, um, didn't mention that you were going to get all dressed up for me-- I mean, for watching the movie."_

She licked her wet lips and shrugged at him. "Sorry. It's this tradition whenever I watch it. Besides, don't I look **great**?" She tilted her head this way and that, before what he said finally hit her and she put her beer down.

"Wait. Did you say for **you**?"

* * *

_"Sorry. It's this tradition whenever I watch it. Besides, don't I look **great**?"_

Hyde nodded, having followed Jackie, still open-mouthed, into the living room. Now, he was just standing beside the couch, still staring. It wasn't as if he'd never heard of the whole "dressing up" idea-- hell, half of the pictorials he really loved in 'Playboy' and other magazines involved some kind of costumes. Maybe it really _was_ a thing for him, and he just never thought about it?

"Yeah... great. **Great**."

He thought about sitting down beside her, and it was a second or two before he did.

_"Wait. Did you say for **you**?"_

"Um, did I?"

He probably had. Hyde forgot what it was called when you said something you didn't mean to say but were really thinking. Something to do with a slip. Jackie wasn't wearing a slip. It was a-- what did you call it? Something frilly and poofier.

"A tradition, huh?" he went on, starting to get his head back on straight, now that he was over the first shock and other thoughts had started forming. "You've had that costume for a while, huh? 'Cuz it seems pretty short."

* * *

_"Yeah... great. Great."_

"Steven?" The way he'd said that last "great" was pretty... cool, actually. She grinned and kissed him as he **finally** sat down with her. She was **really** hoping that after their little "date" watching the movie, that they could get to some other fun stuff. Like making out, messing around, fooling around... **fucking**. She blushed a little at the thought of the last word, but **seriously**. When you had Steven Hyde as your boyfriend, wouldn't you want to do the same thing?!?

She turned and began watching the movie, snuggled up to him as her legs curled up beside her. She kept pulling the stupid dress down, but finally gave up and watched as Dorothy was skipping down the Yellow Brick Road.

_"Um, did I?"_

"Yup," she replied casually, still watching her movie. She reached for the beer can again and sipped some more, doing her best to ignore how his skin felt touching her arm.

_"A tradition, huh?"_

"Yup," she answered again, trying to be aloof and Zen. She'd gotten so much better at it, but in the long run? Steven was the master, hands-down.

_"You've had that costume for a while, huh?"_

"Yup," she gulped as she looked at Dorothy and not her super-hot boyfriend.

_"'Cuz it seems pretty short."_

Jackie **finally** looked at him, a frown on her face. "Uh... yeah, I've had it a few years." She tugged again on the skirt, but he was right. The dress just didn't fit the way it used to. She touched the top where it was pretty tight right around her boobs and sighed. "I just figured that no one sees me in it so it really doesn't matter how tight it fits and--"

She blinked when she saw Steven's expression and put two and two together. "You... you really like me dressed like this, don't you?"

* * *

It wasn't as if he'd really been planning on paying attention to the movie, but with Jackie deciding to curl up on the couch next to him, he wouldn't have been able to even if he'd wanted to-- not with her legs all tucked up, and the way-too-short dress flipping up around them. Hyde could see from his vantage point most of Jackie's legs, and if he glanced in Bob's weird chrome thing on the side of the room, he could see... did her panties have frills on them? 

When Jackie reached across him for the beer, he was sure she would have noticed how snug the front of his jeans was getting, but she just went on sipping at it. He had the presence of mind to watch that, too. She really had no idea of the kinds of thoughts that ran through his head about that mouth. Well, actually, she probably had _some_ idea.

Someday, he thought. Someday.

Right in that moment, though, he was concentrating on Jackie and her costume, and fighting to keep at least a little of his blood flowing to his brain. As long as he could think more or less straight, Hyde was getting more and more sure where the night was going to go.

_"Uh... yeah, I've had it a few years. I just figured that no one sees me in it so it really doesn't matter how tight it fits and-- You... you really like me dressed like this, don't you?"_

And there it was. Now it was up to him to really seal the deal.

"Does the phrase 'supremely hot' make things pretty clear?" They'd gone far enough by then, Hyde realized, that he could skip ahead a little bit. "Does this?" He reached out, took Jackie's wrist, and placed her hand on the tent in his jeans.

* * *

Jackie was biting back a grin as she put her beer can down and turned her full attention to her boyfriend, forgetting about her movie. 

_"Does the phrase 'supremely hot' make things pretty clear?"_

She nodded and let the grin loose finally. 'Supremely hot'? He never called her that! She knew it was true, but it was nice that every now and then he said it. "I do my best," she smirked, and added, "since you're pretty hot yourself. It just wouldn't be fair if only one of us was." Taking a hand, she played and twirled her pigtails a few times just to see what Steven would do.

Apparently, Steven decided that putting her hand over the bulge in his jeans was the best course of action. She gulped.

_"Does this?"_

"Uh-huh." Wait, it wasn't fair! No! He was the all turned on by her dress and hair and everything! Why was **she** getting turned on just by the way he talked to her? Jackie squeezed her hand to get back at him, then squirmed her way onto his lap, facing him, with her frilly panties touching his jeans.

"Hmm," she mused aloud. "If I'm Dorothy, then what does that make you?" She pressed herself down again on him with a smirk. "The Tin Man?"

* * *

_"I do my best, since you're pretty hot yourself. It just wouldn't be fair if only one of us was."_

Hyde shrugged, basically agreeing with her compliment without actually coming out and saying it. The truth was definitely that Jackie always looked good and usually looked hot, but the two-sizes-too-small little frilly number with the pigtails? Holy crap, it was like she'd figured out every dirty old man's fantasy.

And, since he was something like almost two years older than Jackie, that kinda made him just that. Pretty cool, he thought.

"Yeah, but this is like, giving me a present level of hot."

Jackie pushed it up a little more reaching up to twirl her pigtails. He reached out with both hands, just like he usually did when they started making out. But instead of holding her by the sides of her face, he took a pigtail in each hand and gently pulled her to him. Hyde pressed a kiss on her mouth that he was sure she'd be feeling in her toes... and other places. He kept his grip on her as she swung a leg over his to straddle his lap.

He could _feel_ how hot she was getting again, right through his jeans and right through the frilly panties.

_"Hmm... If I'm Dorothy, then what does that make you? The Tin Man?"_

Smiling right back up at her, Hyde started tugging one of the straps of the blue part of her dress down off of Jackie's shoulder.

"What, you mean the guy who can't loosen up? I don't--" He stopped, the idea falling into place. Jackie really _was_ coming along nicely.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm just all stiff and you're going to have to help me with that."

* * *

_"But this is like, giving me a present level of hot."_

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really? I guess that's true." He had a point. There were even hotness levels for Steven, she'd told him awhile ago, and since he really wasn't one to go around giving her presents like Michael used to, she'd made up a different system. Normal hot, and eyebrow hot. Eyebrow hot was whenever Steven would raise his eyebrows just a little bit above his sunglasses when he looked at her. Somehow, that little thing would always get to her. Well, that and smacking her butt. And sitting on his lap. And fooling around, and crap! She needed a new system.

Jackie wrapped her arms around his waist and let them trail up to his face until she was the one cupping his face this time, letting her fingers linger there while he kissed her. She moaned a little into his mouth and wriggled on his lap some more, pressing down once before he pulled his lips away from hers and she pouted. She was just getting started! And then he stopped!

She smirked, though, as soon as he started playing with the straps on her dress. Ha! She **so** had him.

_"What, you mean the guy who can't loosen up? I don't--"_

Jackie just stared at Steven. He could loosen up plenty. And she wasn't thinking of him as the guy without a heart, because they both knew he had a huge one that he liked to hide from everyone, too. Nope, she was talking about something else, and when he finally got the idea, she smiled proudly.

_"Yeah, that's right. I'm just all stiff and you're going to have to help me with that."_

"You are, Baby?" She pretended to look shocked. "Where?" Her fingers found his mouth and traced his lips before she stuck one finger inside. "Here?" Pulling her finger from his mouth, she let it trail to his ear where she whispered, "Here?" Jackie slid off his lap until she was curled on the floor in front of the couch, resting her head on his knees. "I don't know, Steven, I'm lost. You better show me the way to..." She almost said, "Emerald City", but she started laughing at that. It was too much. She finally let her hand rest on his bulge and just looked up at him and his eyebrow hotness.

"Hmmm, here?"

* * *

_"Oh, really? I guess that's true."_

Hyde nodded. "And you know how I usually hate the whole presents thing? Yeah, that doesn't count with this."

He kept kissing her, pushing his tongue in past her lips as Jackie kept squirming on his lap. He knew that Jackie knew damn well the effect that particular move was having on him. The more she moved, the harder he got under her. Of course, she just kept getting hotter herself, so it was good all around.

The Dorothy outfit not only had the blue checkered dress-- both of the straps of which Hyde had already slipped off of Jackie's shoulders-- there was a kind of shirt underneath. Hyde reached up and slowly undid the little buttons that held it closed, starting with the top, gradually exposing the light brown skin underneath. He leaned in and put a few kisses there, too.

When he looked up, Jackie was wearing a grin that made him jump twice. The first one was in his chest, because the proud, accomplished and self-satisfied expression was one that made him damn proud to be Jackie's Zen master in this, too. He jumped underneath her, too, right where she was heating up his jeans, because he could also see the ideas running behind her eyes, and they were just his kind of naughty.

_"You are, Baby? Where? Here?"_

Hyde _really_ never figured that he'd ever see the day Jackie Burkhart would be playing this kind of game with him, but he was really, really glad he'd been wrong. Jackie's finger slipped between his lips and before he thought about it, Hyde gave it a gentle nip with his teeth. He was also about to say something about hinting at something without really meaning it, but then she wriggled her way right down him.

_"I don't know, Steven, I'm lost. You better show me the way to... Hmmm, here?"_

And now... she was on her knees... in front of him, looking up... Hyde's brain started just about melting. He let out a really long breath, trying to keep his heart from doing a John Bonham drum solo against his chest. Finally, he calmed down. Playing along, he tightened his jaw and talked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Undo... my... belt..." he said, sounding as Tin Man-ish as he could, waiting for Jackie to follow his instructions. "Pull... down... my... jeans..." Finally, his eyebrows raised way up, making it clear that it was "pushing Jackie" time again. "Stroke... it... with... your... hand..."

* * *

She had him right in the palm of her hand!! So to speak. But she **had** him, she could tell, since it was getting harder for Steven to even talk to her anymore. She watched him from where she was on the ground, dress all falling off, and winked at him once. 

Jackie had **said** she wanted to try new stuff with Steven, and this was actually pretty fun!

_"Undo... my... belt..."_

"Mmm-kay," she replied in a sing-song voice, pulling on his huge pot-leaf belt buckle and then yanking the belt off. She tossed it aside and beamed at her boyfriend. "Next?"

_"Pull... down... my... jeans..."_

Jackie nodded and began pulling Steven's jeans down and gasped when she saw he wasn't wearing any underwear today. She looked up at him, then back down as she finished wriggling until his jeans were gone and he was, well, ready and at attention. "Wow." She smiled and tried not to giggle like some girl doing it for the first time. But seriously, if Steven Hyde was your boyfriend and you saw how big he was, wouldn't you say "wow", too? She thought so.

_"Stroke... it... with... your... hand..."_

She blinked and looked back up at him. He was doing the eyebrow thing again! "Steven?" But she knew what he was asking her to do. The question wasn't meant so he could repeat it, it was just shock. She'd never touched... it before! Not like that! And he knew that she was not going to give him a blowjob because she just didn't do that sort of thing but... well, he was asking her to do something else, right? Just her hand. Okay, that wasn't slutty. A hand job, she could do. Or at least try.

Jackie wrapped her small fingers around him and began moving them slowly up and down, biting her lip nervously. "Like this?"

* * *

_"Wow."_

Hyde had gone out with a couple of the girls in Drama Club while he was in high school. He remembered that they would always complain about how tough it was to stay "in character" when they were onstage and people were watching them. It was something he couldn't get-- they were either acting, or they weren't. But when Jackie's eyes went wide as soon as she slipped his jeans off, he understood. After a reaction like that, he had to fight to keep from grinning.

_"Steven?"_

A little bit of hesitation. Hyde waited a couple of long heartbeats, trying to figure out what he'd do to save the whole idea if Jackie didn't want to give it a try. Happily, she was game enough, and her small hand reached up and circled him. Hyde gasped as she did it, partly because he was just plain happy about what Jackie was doing, and partly because her fingers were a little cold. Jackie started stroking him.

_"Like this?"_

"Ohhhhh, yeah..."

The words came out a little shuddering. Hyde felt his body responding, all his tightened muscles relaxing-- exactly what ought to have been happening to his poor "Tin Man". Hyde knew that if he left things in this position for much longer, he'd be asking Jackie for something she wasn't ready to do, so he reluctantly reached down and stood her in front of him.

"Need to... loosen... other parts..." he said, less stiffly as his hands slid up Jackie's legs to pull up her skirts. He let his hands roam over her thighs and ass while she held the skirt out of his way. Soon, he grabbed the top of the frilly panties and slipped them down to her red shoes. Hyde leaned in to use his tongue on her, tasting that she was already warm and wet.

Before Jackie's knees could buckle, Hyde leaned back onto the couch again and guided Jackie to sit on his lap, her legs straddling his thighs.

* * *

_"Ohhhhh, yeah..."_

Jackie beamed up at Steven. Not only was she doing it right, but she **still** had Steven as her total love slave. How cool was that? He pulled her up, though, and she began to freak out a little that maybe she'd messed it up or something.

_"Need to... loosen... other parts..."_

"True," she play-acted along, glad that her boyfriend wasn't disappointed in her lack of experience with the hand job. In fact, she was pretty sure that he was happy about the whole thing. She pulled the bottom of her skirt up for him and just about **died** right then and there from his tongue on her. And his hands on her. And everything. "Think that we're all... oiled up now," she moaned before he pulled her over his lap with her cute pigtails in place and her dress bunched around her.

Jackie pressed her hands against Steven's shoulders before she lowered herself onto him and her whole body stopped moving. She tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't help and steal a kiss or two from him as she sat like this on him, without moving. Then? She got a very evil idea that she was **sure** Steven would be proud of.

"Ah, there's no place like home," she teased, keeping her entire body frozen with him still inside her all hard. "Guess I don't have to do anything else, right?"

She bit her lower lip and waited for the mock-outrage she **knew** would come.

* * *

_"Think that we're all... oiled up now."_

"Got that right," he answered as Jackie climbed up onto his lap. Even if he couldn't taste the proof still on his own lips, all he'd have to do is look under Jackie's lifted blue and white skirt to know just how ready she was. As she sank down onto him, Hyde's head lolled back. Even after all the times they'd done it, she still squeezed him like the hottest, wettest, bestest vise ever.

They sat that way for a minute or two, just kissing and soaking in the feel of each other. Finally, Hyde realized that except for lips and tongue, Jackie hadn't moved a muscle.

_"Ah, there's no place like home... Guess I don't have to do anything else, right?"_

His eyes narrowed. What the hell was she playing at? Then, it hit him-- she was playing _him_. Jackie was just that good a student, he thought proudly. Now she wasn't just going along with the lesson, she was pushing back. Things were going to get even more fun than Hyde had hoped for.

She was giving him a look that wasn't nearly as innocent as she hoped, even if she hadn't been sitting on him. Hyde found himself inspired.

"Guess not," he answered, smirking. Before Jackie could comment, Hyde reached up and pushed the blouse and top of her dress down and his smile widened into a grin-- part because now he had access to her perky little boobs, but mostly because with the sleeves and straps like that, Jackie's arms were now mostly held down to her sides.

Hyde reached under the skirt, slid his hands under her butt and-- thankful for having such a petite girlfriend-- started raising Jackie up and down.

"Right where I want you, my pretty."

* * *

Jackie did her best Steven-smirk at him when she saw that he **finally** got it. But she didn't have much time to celebrate, since he tugged at her cute outfit and her arms were smooshed against her body. Her eyes narrowed at him at first, but then she felt his hands on her butt and smiled. 

_"Right where I want you, my pretty."_

Jackie began sighing happily as he moved her up and down on him and she couldn't do much of anything except feel him going in and out of her. It was sexy, evil, and far too cool.

"Right where I want you, you mean," she breathed out as he began to speed up a bit. "Because I need to get you a heart." And, okay, she knew he wasn't going to say 'I love you' to her and even if he did? Right in the middle of them doing it was **not** a good idea.

But she wanted him to say **something**, and so she squeezed her legs tightly around his and her muscles all tight with him in her. Yeah, he might win out in the end, but Jackie was determined that her Tin Man would admit **something** to her.

* * *

This was always the part where Hyde really had to fight to keep his mind on whatever he was trying to actually do with Jackie, without getting totally distracted by what he was _doing with Jackie_. Like every time, she felt amazing on him, tight and hot... and just as hot was the sight of her sitting on him, almost not moving, all kinds of good noises coming out of her throat. 

He didn't even mind the fact that he was doing most of the physical work. Hell, he even started pumping Jackie up and down a little faster. Hyde sighed as the pace quickened.

_"Right where I want you, you mean... Because I need to get you a heart."_

Before he could ask what she was getting at, Jackie went tight. She went tight like the way a seatbelt gets tight when you slam on the brakes. Hyde yelled out as she clamped down on his legs and around him even tighter. When he caught his breath back, he realized that he couldn't get her to move.

"Don't need a heart," he groaned, still amazed that Jackie was getting this good at playing him back. "Just you."

* * *

_"Don't need a heart."_

Jackie frowned a little at that.

_"Just you."_

And then it was gone. He loved her! He just said it in different ways than most guys. "I need you too," she moaned as she stopped squeezing him so he could move her up and down again. Jackie bent forward and kissed him, which was really the only other thing she could do while her dress was like this.

She made a mental note, though, that she would have to get "dressed up" for Steven again sometime, because this? Was **too** cool.

Her mouth moved slowly over his before she let her tongue slip between his lips, groaning as she felt herself ready. Panting, she pulled her mouth away from his but let her forehead lean against his, smiling the whole time.

"Don't need a home," she moaned as she began shuddering around him and **totally** wishing that she was as good at being evil as Steven was.

"Just you," she finished before she found his mouth again, out of breath, hoping that she was at least getting Steven as totally out of control as she was feeling right now.

* * *

_"I need you too."_

Hyde smiled, 'cuz that was pretty much the coolest thing about Jackie and the thing they had. It had definitely weirded him out when he first realized it, and-- not that he'd admit it to anybody but maybe her-- scared him, too. In Hyde's life, people who said they were supposed to stay together never did. But when it finally made sense that it was about someone he _needed_ and didn't just want, it let him think that maybe this one wouldn't go like that.

Jackie relaxed herself and Hyde was able to start moving her up and down him again. He started raising his own hips, meeting her halfway, which let him just get harder and faster.

He felt Jackie starting to shake and ripple around him, and it pushed a groan out of his throat.

_"Don't need a home... Just you."_

As far as Hyde was concerned, that was a million times better than just saying "I love you". He held her hips still and twitched his hips upward at her a few last times before shaking and shuddering himself. He poured himself into her and pressed her back down over him, driving himself deep inside.

When he finally caught his breath, he kissed Jackie back long and hard.

"Man, I love this story."

* * *

Jackie was pretty much **gone** by the time Steven started kissing her again, and her head was pretty fuzzy and everything and it was **not** from being in the Circle, even. She wondered if she could get Steven to realize that this was a much cooler high than that -- not that there was anything wrong with the Circle, just that having him hold her and everything was completely awesome. 

Plus, he loved her.

She wasn't going to point that out to him, since he would probably deny it, but he did. And he loved her much better than Michael ever did, too. They both had their own problems with their parents, and they both told it like it was despite what everyone else in the Gang said, but who cared, right? She figured she'd get him to admit it sooner or later to himself, at least.

_"Man, I love this story."_

She smirked at him and wriggled her hips one last time, just because she could. "And you said you didn't want to watch the movie with me." Okay, so they'd missed most of it, but it was worth it. Jackie pressed her body tight against his, and decided to ask him what she'd been thinking about since he'd seen her outfit.

"So... um, Steven? Any other outfits you want to try out?"

Even Jackie had to admit. She was coming along nicely.

_Aww! We love them so much. Sexy and cute! Make sure you let us know how we're doing by leaving us a review! Pretty please?_


End file.
